These Demons in an Ice Pick
by PeaceREBORN
Summary: Kasane Teto endures a lobotomy in order to get out of the mental hospital early, but this procedure does all but "cure" her. Now Teto has to reconstruct her life and take it back from the hands of those who made her ill in the first place. Rated T, may trigger...
1. Before The Lobotomy

**A/N: Deh herro? It's your good buddy Peace here starting a new story. Incase y'all are wondering, the updates for Bi Bi My Love and Going Dark are inbound soon. I just need to get out new stories that I think will do well so I don't end up a one trick pony. I am taking requests. If you request a one shot I am far more likely to do it. This is going to be my "sad story with silver lining." I am starting this story out of pure inspiration and nothing else, so lets hope it's a keeper! I will continue my other stories but my vacation ended my chapter-streak. :/ Please R&R as usual. So now, without Further A Due, Escape the Dark. Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any "coincidental" Green Day references I make, =3**

**Before the Lobotomy **

Teto walked down the hallway of unit two of the Spring Oaks Mental Hospital. It had been a week and a half sense she had seen a car, eaten good-tasting meals, and been able to do thing of her own free will She was due to stay two weeks but not much had improved by then. She took her medicine every day and participated in all of the therapeutic activities, but her newly diagnosed bipolar disorder the treatment seemed null. So her doctor, Dr. Gakupo, suggested a transorbital lobotomy as a final resort. He explained that if she went through the procedure she would be immediately cleared for discharge afterworlds.

Though the operation wasn't often performed anymore, Gakupo had a firm belief that it still had its uses. It was quick and inexpensive and was minimally intrusive; to him it was the perfect "quick fix." Many other doctors would have spoken against using the out-dated procedure, but nobody was going to question Gakupo, he was considered one of the greatest minds of his time in the psychological field.

Teto walked down the hall as everyone said goodbye to her. Though she was nervous, it was a joyous occasion; she was going back to the outside world! Besides, this was supposed to fix her right? She truly believed it would, but in reality, how could the psychiatric system cure a problem they created themselves? She had been under the knife before for a leg surgery, she was nervous before that as well, but this was a different kind of nervous.

As she saw all the faces smile at her she it felt as if she was seeing things in black in white, like she was looking at a dream, a whisper of a life that was about to end. As she was still trying to figure out the melancholy she was feeling her train of thought stopped as her mother tapped her on her shoulder. A mid-sized man with purple hair stood in front of her, it was Dr. Gakupo Himself, "Hello Teto, I am going to be performing your lobotomy today, I've done this multiple times, it's a very easy procedure that will be over before you know it. Teto gulped and nodded as she fallowed him into the room. It was a white room that had the medical prowess of a dentist's office. It looked casual yet it had a dental-like chair in the center of the room and a small rack of medical supplies on a table right next to it.

The door shut behind Teto as she took a seat in the chair. She went back to contemplating her own feelings as the Doctor rambled on about all of the ramifications and details of the procedure. The chair leaned back and she was given a consent form to sign. Upon signing it the doctor began to put the electrodes on her head and explained about how they were going to shock her to sleep for the procedure. She smiled to herself as she realized what her life felt like. Dreaming, It feels like this whole time I have been only dreaming… then came the jolt.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter one, let me know if you want more. I hope so because before writing this I decided to research lobotomy for accuracy… hopefully me nightmar- mean knowledge doesn't have to go unused… hahaha. Peace out.**


	2. Into The Dark

**A/N: Ok, this story didn't exactly receive raving reviews when the first chapter came out… But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop. I'll give it a few more chapters to gain some popularity before moth balling it. If you like the story please R&R. If you think it needs some improvement Watch for the small Sucker Punch reference! please R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid… or Sucker Punch.**

**Into the Dark **

Dr. Gakupo whipped the blood off his ice picks before dropping them into a pool of alcohol for sterilization. He smiled at the work he had completed. A lobotomized Teto lay below him on the table. He awaited her awakening soon…

Slowly but surely the Redhead opened her eyes. She felt as if she had been punched in both of them. Drool hung from her mouth as she slowly regained consciousness. Teto began to mumble to herself. The Dr. tried to make it out but it wasn't comprehendible. Teto was in a clearly dismayed state, but considering the fact she had just had two ice picks jammed into her brain she was doing AOK. She looked around the room sluggishly.

Though the operation was a success, the purple-haired doctor needed for his patient to look as pleasant as possible before returning home. So he wiped the drool from under Teto's chin. And placed her in a less… zombifyed position on the chair. He went out to the waiting room and retrieved Teto's mother, the pink-haired woman walked into the room to see her daughter. As she laid eyes on her she knew she had made a terrible mistake.

"Ms. Luka, the operation was a success," Boasted Dr. Gakupo.

Luka, Teto's mother, looked in dismay, "wh-wh-what did you do to her?"

Gakupo eyed her quizzically before replying, "Exactly what I said I was going to do to her. I inserted two ice picks behind her eye sockets in order to sever the connections between the frontal lo-"

"But… But will she always be like… this? She looks like death doctor! I thought you said it would make her better. I thought you said it would stop the violence, and depression, and mania," Luka rebutted

Gakupo smiled cordially and replied, "Yes, it has. You see? Now there will be no more violence, no more mania, no more depression. See Ms. Luka, look how peaceful she is."

Gakupo motioned over to a virtually lifeless Teto, strung out on the bed wondering where the hell she was. The mother put a hand over her mouth. It seemed as if the doctor had taken a vacuum and sucked all the life out of her daughter. With a saddened expression she replied, "b-b-b-but not like this, I don't want her to be a vegetable for the rest of her life! Y-Y-You just cut her down didn't you, to make her easier to manage. You just think I'm gonna take her and sit her in front of a window like that one movie with the ninja chicks in it? No! I'm not! I don't want this. I want my daughter to _ live _happily, not survive mindlessly."

Dr. Gakupo adjusted his glasses and shook his head, "I think you'll see this was the best choice in the long run. Now goodbye Ms. Luka, oh, Teto's eyes may be a tad black so give her these." He handed her a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses before resuming the final processes. He hit a button on the floor that raised the chair into a sitting position. Teto was slight more responsive as she moved upwards. Her mother rushed over and grabbed for her hand, which Teto took with an uncoordinated motion. She got up with her mother and the two looked into each other's eyes. Luka was put on the verge of tears, because where she once saw a daughter, she saw nothing. She only saw two orbs mechanically looking back at here. It was as if the doctor had taken her soul, her mind, her heart."

The two walked out of the hospital blankly. Teto's mother was unsure of how to begin their new life, as Teto was unsure about everything. They got in the car and began to drive home, Luka tried to make conversation but with no avail. It wasn't till about thirty minutes into the drive when Teto asked, "Mom… What did… what did you let them do to me?"

**A/N: That's it for now, remember to R&R if you want more!**


	3. Pitch Black

**A/N: Here's another chapter of ETD. Just to let everyone know I was never lobotomized or a subject to any other kind of psychosurgery, but this does vaguely mimic my story. I hope this story helps some people who have similar stories. Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

** Pitch Black**

Teto sat in the car nearly catatonic, barely moving and blankly staring off. She felt as if her vision was lagging as she looked around, and she also had a terrible pain in her eyes. "Wh-wh-what happened to me?"

There was silence in the car, Teto's mother didn't want to unnecessarily tell her what was done, so she asked, "What all do you remember?"

Teto thought as hard as she could… for somebody who had and ice pick jammed into their head and replied drowsily, "I, I, I don't know… It's cloud but I remember… That I was in the hospital… And, The doctor there said I could get out early If… If I… I don't exactly remember what it was he wanted me to do, because he said that to me today, and I don't remember today quite well… I just remember, everyone waving goodbye to me. Wh-Wh-What happened?"

Luka knew the follow-up appointment with Dr. Gakupo was next week, and that Teto would inevitably learn the truth then, but for now she didn't want her to know the full extent in which she was damaged, so she decided to lie, "Some girl attacked you while you were leaving the unit, you took a really hard hit in the face and you were knocked cold with a moderate concussion, you should just sit back and rest for now."

Teto simply nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

It was about seven thirty when she woke up, her mother had taken her and laid her down on the couch. She felt a head ache as she woke up. She was feeling slightly more alive than she was before and her thoughts were starting to make sense again. She got up off the couch and took a deep breath. She strained her mind to remember more but it was to no avail. As she became more aware she noticed she was wearing something that was not there before, a back pair of sunglasses on her face. She reached for them and took them off, wondering why they were there. They looked cheap and bulky, she had never seen this pair anywhere in her house before, so what did it mean? Her eyes worked fine and weren't over reactive, so it couldn't be for vision purposes. Her mom did say she got punched in the face and suffered a concussion, so maybe it was to hide the bruises, but how bad did it need to be to have the hospital dole out a pair of new sunglasses for her?

She walked cautiously across the house to the guest bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. She looked disheveled and zoned out in the mirror, almost as if she was coming off of a sedative. Though the site of her in the mirror was surprising that wasn't what she was there to see; she wanted to know what was under those extremely dark shades she now dawned.

She gulped and took them off. After the cheap accessory had been removed she had to hold back a scream, what she saw in the mirror was something she knew couldn't be reversed. Here eyes were blacker than the darkness that now shrouded her soul. They were swollen and barely open, she was surprised she could even see at all judging by the site in the mirror.

The first thing that sparked her interest though was where her eyes were swollen and dark. It was her eyelids that were black and swollen. Usually when somebody suffered a punch the wound would be apparent _under _the eye, not over it, in fact there was no sign of damage under the eye at all! Also, wouldn't the doctors offer her an ice pack for her bruises instead of a pair of cheap sunglasses? On top of that, both of her eyes bore almost identical markings. That means she would have taken two, equally as hard punches, in the same awkward place on each side of her face, she knew now something was "off" about her mother's story. She knew now something more sinister had happened, and she wanted to know what. She blanched as a macabre thought entered her mind… Had she let the doctors… tamper with her head?

Just entertaining that thought made the redhead furious! Teto wanted to scream, scream as loud as a banshee and smash the mirror that showed her torn-up image to pieces, but right now she was still in no state to do such a thing. Even so, it didn't detract from her anger, it only made it worse. She decided to confront the woman of the house on the predicament.

The redhead stormed into her mother's room to notice the woman curled up in a defeated pose on the bed. Not noticing or caring about the older woman's own despair, she went right up to the side of the bed and asked in the most furious voice she could muster, "What did you do to me? Don't give me this fighting story bullshit! Tell. Me. The. Truth."

Luka looked over at her angry and beat-up-looking daughter with a puffy red face, she had obviously been crying. She tried to rally up a calm and supportive voice that ended up only sounding more broken, "I already told you-"

"Bullshit! There is so much wrong with that story I can't believe a word of it," Teto fumed.

Her mother was now begging in sadness, she knew she couldn't console her daughter after what she let happen to her, "Please, Teto, I need you to believe that story, for me? For _my_ sanity."

Teto hitched her hip and stumbled a tad before replying in a aggravated yet eerily calm tone, "believing some fake-ass story isn't gong to fix the damage those doctors did to me. Now, let's try this again, Mom, Tell. Me. The. Truth."

With a defeated look the pinkette looked at her daughter and replied in a crestfallen tone, "I can't. I just can't."

**A/N: Hope y'all are enjoying the story, thanks for reading! **


End file.
